Road Trip
by macisgate
Summary: Being 1:00 in the morning, it was technically her wedding day. But that didn’t stop her determined strides to her bridesmaid’s sleeping area. “Pack your bags, girls, we’re going on a road trip!” Chapter 6 now up! STORY COMPLETE!
1. Pack Your Bags!

Road Trip

Rated: G

Season: 8 or so

Spoilers: Oh, I'm not sure. We've got Sam's engagement to Pete, but if you haven't heard about that already, you probably aren't reading much fanfic, so you're probably not reading this, so I don't really need to continue… But if you are reading this, and you haven't heard about the engagement, well, I guess I just told you. Sorry! Ahem.

Summary: Being 1:00 in the morning, it was technically her wedding day. But that didn't stop her determined strides to her bridesmaid's sleeping area. "Pack your bags, girls, we're going on a road trip!"

Disclaimer: I entered another contest – guessing the birth date of Amanda Tapping's baby – hoping they would notice me. That I would stand out, and they would offer me co-ownership of Stargate, knowing intuitively that I would take such good care of it. I don't think it's going to happen.

A/N: Hey everyone! I know the whole "nearly getting married" idea has been done so many times so incredibly well by so many other writers. I promised myself I wouldn't because everyone else had already done it, and I didn't want to look like a copycat. But then I thought of that time on "Gilmore Girls" when Lorelei ran away from her wedding, and I couldn't help myself! I hope I can make this story unique enough that you will enjoy reading it. And if by chance this is near someone else's idea, then I sincerely apologize. I would never intentionally do that, and from what I've read, I don't think there are any too much like this. All that said, I'm going to stop yacking now! Thank you so much for reading! Oh, and I wrote Janet in this.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam shoved the dishes in the dishwasher with a little more forcefully than necessary. Even with all the clattering she was trying to make, she could still hear her friends giggling and chattering as they got ready for bed upstairs. Why were they so _giggly_? Why was she so grumpy? It was the night before her wedding. She was supposed to be happy. She'd just had a girl's night with Janet, Cassie, and Jennifer Hailey, her bridesmaids to be. They'd had fun. They'd played twister. They'd played truth or dare. They'd shared love stories…

Well, everyone but her had shared. Oh, she'd brushed them off saying she wasn't going to talk about past romances on her wedding night. That was a good excuse, wasn't it? It had worked for them anyway.

Why did they have to look so happy? When Cassie talked about Dominique, she'd fairly glowed. Jennifer had talked about how close she and Elliot had started to be, some of the sweet little things he'd done for her while still treating her like one of the guys. But it was Janet that had really stolen the show. Which had surprised Sam. They'd divorced hadn't they? He'd been a male chauvinist, hadn't he? But as soon as she'd started sharing about their early years, she'd gotten this dreamy look in her eyes and a mysterious smile on her face. Yes, she admitted it had ended badly, but she'd been completely love struck at the time. Tried on her wedding dress every night for a week before her wedding day.

Sam thought ruefully of the dress hanging in her bedroom. It was beautiful. But she had no inclination whatsoever to try it on before it was necessary.

_Necessary?_ Was that how she really felt about her wedding dress? About her wedding day?

No. That couldn't be.

But they had also talked about what it felt like to be in love. Another conversation Sam had not joined. Even Cassie'd had something to share for that. Not Sam. Not that she didn't know what love was. Quite the opposite actually. She just didn't think it would be appropriate to tell them on the eve of her wedding that the first time she'd known true love was when she'd felt a cold and dying Colonel's heart beat in time with hers when they'd given up hope of being rescued. When she'd rather sacrifice her good health for three months because she couldn't bear to be away from him. That when he smiled at her and his eyes got crinkly, she would turn to mush? That the smell of his aftershave instantly soothed her. That she'd give him the world if she could. That the first time she'd known she was truly loved by someone else was when she'd looked across the barrier between them and knew he wouldn't leave her to die alone. That he had so much respect for her, he would never hear of her giving up her career. That he'd always believed in her, even when her ideas were insane. That even as they faced the destruction of their planet, he would ask her to join him for cake!

Pete could never love her like that. She could never love him like that.

And that was that. She knew what she had to do.

Being 1:00 in the morning, it was technically her wedding day. But that didn't stop her determined strides to her bridesmaids' sleeping area. She threw their coats on their sleeping forms.

"Pack your bags, girls, we're going on a road trip!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You like? I'll write more soon! A road trip in pajamas. Should be fun :D Thanks so much for reading!

Macisgate


	2. The More the Merrier

Road Trip – Chapter 2 – The More the Merrier

Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I was blown away. Here is the next chapter. Sorry I couldn't get it up even faster, but you know how school goes. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you like this chapter. They should be at their destination in the next chapter. And oh do I have something special planned for that!

Oh, and just in case there is any confusion as to who Sam will be with by the end of this story, let me just allay any fears. It's Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack! Jack and Sam forever! Woohoo!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sam, for heaven sakes would you please slow down!" Janet clung to the handle above her door as Sam dodged in and out of lanes at break-neck speed.

Sam glanced in the rearview mirror at the pasty-white faces and wide eyes of her two younger friends and slowed down a bit, forcibly relaxing her grip on the wheel.

"Sorry Jan, it's just that I would be saying 'I do' right now if I'd gone through with the wedding."

"I know. But you're nine hours away from the church. You can relax now. At least let's stop for some breakfast, okay?"

"Okay, you're right. We need a chance to organize our escape plan a little more anyway."

"We have a plan?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Sam's eyes met her friend's raised eyebrows. "We're going to the beach!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam made her way to the payphone in the parking lot as the rest of her companions trudged under the golden arches of McDonald's in their pajamas, toothbrushes in hand. Yeah, they were going to get noticed.

Since she'd forgotten to bring the charger for her cell phone, she decided she'd better save the power in case the base really needed to get hold of her. She'd debated over who to call. She certainly didn't want to call Pete right now. The General was out of the question. Personal feelings aside, she didn't want to put him in the position of having to order her back to the base. Inserting what change she had with her, she dialed the phone.

"_Sam, please tell me that's you!"_

Sam jerked the phone from her ear in surprise as he answered before the first ring had finished.

"Um, hey Daniel."

_"I'm not even sure what to say. Are you okay? We've been looking all over for you. We checked your house. It looked like you all just picked up and left in the middle of the night."_

"Well, we sort of did. Look, it's a long story. Well, not really that long… I just need you to get the box and note that I left on my bed table and give them to Pete. And I wanted you to know we're okay."

"_Can you tell me where you are?"_

"I've got my cell phone with me. If there's an emergency on the base, you can call me, but if not, then I'd really rather nobody know where we are. I need a few days to think."

_"Pete doesn't have to know. You know I'd never break your confidence."_

"I know," she ran her fingers through her hair. "Look, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. And I mean anyone."

Daniel agreed.

"We're going to my brother's beach house in California. If you look in my day planner that should also be on my bed table, it's got the address in the back."

_"Thank you, Sam."_

"How's Pete?"

_"I don't know. He left for Denver. I don't think he wants to talk to anybody right now."_

"How's Jack?" No sense in using his title now.

_"Before or after I convinced him that it wasn't practical to give everyone on the base pay bonuses and the day off."_

"Okay," she couldn't help but smile. "Bye Daniel. Oh, and… if you get a chance... tell Pete I'm sorry." She hung up the phone, relieved to be through of the dreaded call.

"Running away to a beach house? I guess that makes sense when you work under a mountain all day."

Sam's hand lingered on the receiver, disbelief willing her not to turn around.

"Agent Barrett? You've got to be kidding me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sam, I can't believe you invited him along," Cassie hissed, leaning forward so she wouldn't be overheard by the latest addition to the Running Away From Pete club.

"I don't know. He is kind of cute," Jennifer joined the huddle. "Even if he is NID."

Janet was driving now, so Sam was able to turn around in her seat to talk to them.

"He's really a great guy once you get to know him. Besides, he just finished up with a mission in Salt Lake City and needed a break. The more the merrier, right?"

"True," they agreed.

"Okay, he can stay," Janet agreed. "But he's going to have to chip in with the food. I've never seen a Big Mac eaten in three bites before. And let's not even mention the French fries," she shuddered.

"He does have a beautiful voice though," Hailey said, obviously the newest recruit to the Agent Barrett fan club.

Another point they could all agree on.

"I wonder if anyone's eating the cake right now?" Sam mused out loud.

"Sam, you know you did the right thing. We all think so. If you didn't really love him, it wasn't fair to either of you."

"I know. Thanks, Jan. And thanks for coming with me, guys. Running away from a wedding just wouldn't have been the same without you."

And with that, they sat back and enjoyed the drive through Utah as their back seat driver, sunglasses perched on top of his head, strummed "Moon River" on his guitar, his mellow voice lulling everyone but the driver into a peaceful sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Moon river, wider than a mile,_

_I'm crossing you in style some day._

_Oh dream maker, you heart breaker,_

_Wherever you're goin' I'm goin' your way._

_Two drifters off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world to see._

_We're after the same rainbow's end_

_Waiting round the bend_

_My Huckleberry friend_

_Moon river and me._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

More coming soon! But first, I really do have to study for my history test… Lots of love!


	3. Flea Markets and Daisy Shoes

Road Trip – Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! Once again, I was floored by the response. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. This is why I don't usually write chapter stories! Plus, I read the Threads transcript and wasn't sure what to do, whether to incorporate it or not. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much for reading.

Oh, there was some question as to what Agent Barrett did with his car in the last chapter. I meant to write that in, but then I got writing the chapter a bit differently, and it didn't fit. We're going on the assumption that it was a rental car that was returned to the rental company. Sorry for any confusion! I'm a little ADD sometimes when it comes to my writing, so I tend to skip over the little details. I'll try and slow myself down in this chapter!

You also may have wondered why I put Barrett in there. I think Agent Barrett should be in many, many fanfictions ;D He's so good-looking, and although I would never want to see him with Sam, I still think he deserves some more airtime on the show. I wonder what else he's been in…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was day two of their trip. After spending the night in a hotel, everyone felt better after a good night's sleep. Well, after the pillow fight, pizza, two hours of a _Gilligan's Island_ marathon, doing each other's hair, and watching a cheesy sci-fi movie from the fifties that is. Which is why it was Malcolm's turn to drive the SUV that morning.

"You know, ladies, I'm a little surprised at you," Malcolm spoke as they wound their way through the small streets of the little town on their way back to the highway. "I didn't realize such highly respected military women could be such party animals."

Three pairs of bleary eyes glared at him in the rearview mirror. Cassie, sitting up front and seeming to have fared better than the rest, was the one to answer him.

"Yeah well, we would have kept going all night if some idiot hadn't called securi… It was you!"

Now four pairs of disbelieving eyes were turned on him.

"I don't believe it!"

"What were you thinking?"

"That could have gone on my permanent record!"

"It was four in the morning!" he protested. "I needed sleep."

"Pull over," Sam demanded.

"Huh? Guys, look I'm sorry. Please, don't kick me out. I'll make it up to you."

"Barrett, we're not kicking you out. We want to go to that flea market over there."

"Oh. I knew that."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a small flea market, tucked away in this unassuming town. The crowd was small, but the stuff was great. It had everything they needed for the beach. Malcolm camped out at a coffee and pastry booth while the girls let loose.

"Major Carter, you've got to see these sundresses," Jennifer dragged her away from the handbags.

They were beautiful. All different styles, colours, and sizes.

"I can't believe the low price," Sam said while flipping through the first rack. She quickly picked out her favorites and paid the young girl managing the booth, then she went to find Janet.

She found her and Cassie picking out sandals.

"Sam, don't you just love these ones with the flowers on them?" Cassie showed her a pair of flip-flops with a daisy on each one.

"Those are great, Cass. Do you think they have any in my size? All I've got are the shoes I left the house with."

"Yeah, come on. I'll show you. Let's get Jen a pair too."

Janet went to join Jennifer at the sundresses.

An hour later, after they'd gotten all they needed for a full week of rest and relaxation, they discovered a changing room and decided that two days in pajamas was enough.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Malcolm was working on his second cup of coffee when their voices reached his ears. He turned in his stool to greet them with a wise crack about women and shopping on his lips. But all thoughts deserted him when he saw them.

They were sundressed, sunglassed, sandaled, and single. Ready to take on the world.

"I'm with them," he boasted to the truck driver beside him. The truck driver clapped him on the shoulder and whistled as the women drew near pleasantly aware of the attention they were drawing.

They joined Malcolm for coffee and donuts then got directions to the local Wal-Mart for groceries and toiletries. Dragging Haley away from her shamelessly flirtatious conversation with the cute coffee booth guy proved difficult, but they succeeded. Malcolm muttered something about military women letting their hair out of its knot, but none of them heard as they grilled Jen for details.

"Did you get his number?"

"Could you believe his eyes!"

"I can't believe you told him you were a fashion designer from New York."

"I can't believe he believed me. That was so much fun!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was 5 o'clock in the evening when they reached the beach house. It was small, but it had this rustic, natural beauty about it that made it blend right in with its surroundings. It was right on the shoreline. The sand looked warm and inviting as the sun began to set over the water. They quickly unpacked their bags and put away the food so they could spend the evening outside.

"Sam, this place is fantastic," Janet joined her friend in the kitchen. I can't believe you haven't come here before."

"I know. My brother gave me the key a few years ago. I just never made the time." She stacked some Pringles cans in a cupboard, then took one and opened it, offering some to her friend first. "Do you think we should call the guys?"

"Do you want to?"

"Not really, but I don't want them worried about us either."

"I think they'll be fine. Daniel knows he can reach you on your cell."

"Yeah."

"You miss them?"

"Yeah… But I still want to take this time away. I'll wait and leave a message on Daniel's home phone tomorrow when I know he'll be at work."

"Guys, where are you?" Cassie called from the back door. "Come on, Malcolm lit a campfire, and he took out his guitar!"

Janet grabbed a bag of marshmallows and a twelve-can box of Coca-Cola and started for the door.

"Sam, you coming?" she turned back to her friend.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

She leaned against the counter and fiddled with her cell phone. Should she do it?

She dialed the number quickly before she could change her mind.

_"Hey – "_

"Hey, Jack, it's me, I…"

"…_leave a message."_

She shut the phone off before the beep. She didn't want to have this conversation with his answering machine.

What had she been thinking? She shouldn't talk to him right now. Not until she'd had time to think things through.

But she just really wanted him here right now.

"Get a grip, Sam," she muttered to herself. Then she grabbed another can of Pringles and went to join the others, kicking her sandals off at the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeah! I can sleep without a guilty conscience. Another chapter posted. Probably another two chapters will wrap this up. Plus, in writing this, I've been given inspiration for another story! This is great. Thanks so much for reading! Love ya!


	4. Surprise!

Road Trip – Chapter 4 – Surprise!

Hey everyone! Yeah for another chapter! I'm going on Spring Break next week. Hopefully I'll get some writing done then too. Thanks again for your reviews, and as always, thanks so much for reading.

Oh, and I decided not to tie this in with Threads, so don't worry about spoilers! Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam stretched out sleepily on her bed as the sun came in her window and cast a golden glow about the room. She lifted her head just enough to see the time on the clock on her bedside table. It was 7:30. She felt like she should sleep in some more. After all, she was on vacation. But the day was just too beautiful, and she didn't want to waste it.

Still in bare feet and pajamas, she made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. It took a moment for her bleary eyes to focus on the yellow post-it note stuck to the pot.

_Hey Sam, We all went out for breakfast. And shopping – the girls insisted. Thought we'd let you sleep in. See you around noon for some barbecue. Malcolm._

Sam couldn't help but feel a little relieved. Even though she loved having her friends around, she really did need some quiet time to think.

Fixing her coffee, she headed out to walk along the water's edge. The water was freezing as it splashed over her toes, so she moved back a few inches to stay in the sand. The breeze was a little cool, but in contrast with her coffee it was just right.

_Okay_, she schooled her thoughts. _I've just got to think about this logically. I left Pete because I knew it wasn't true love. So that's good. I left Pete because I'm in love with the General. The General and I can't be together. So that's not good. If there was just a way…_

From there, her thoughts wandered off as possible scenarios played through her head. She could quit the Air Force and work as a civilian. He could quit the Air Force and work as a civilian. She could transfer. He could retire. With each possible solution, there were also drawbacks. No one way would be perfect. Which one was the best for both of them?

Sam sat down in the sand and ran the grains through her fingers. What was that cheesy soap opera saying?

"As sands through the hour glass, so are the days of our lives," she murmured. An hourglass didn't hold very much sand. Eventually it ran its course, and then it was all over. With life, there was no turning it over to start again. This was it. This time they had was too precious to waste on pushing each other away.

_I wish we could both be happy._

She stared at the horizon and admired the light glistening against the water. It was so beautiful here. This was what they were sacrificing for. This was what they fought to protect. Days like this.

She hadn't come to any life-changing realizations, but she did feel better.

Her coffee finished, she gingerly stood up and brushed the sand off her clothes and hands and made her way back to the house for a second cup. As she neared, she heard car doors shutting and people talking, but she was still too far away to make them out.

_Must have gotten back from their trip early._

She walked over to greet them.

And stopped and stared.

"Hey, Carter, you going to just stand there all day? Teal'c, grab the cooler from the back. Daniel and I'll grab the bags."

"General?"

Dressed in a tropical-print shirt and khaki shorts, sunglasses hanging around his neck, he was quite a sight. With two bags gathered under each arm, he turned to give her his best devil-may-care grin.

"You call me Jack, I'll call you Sam."

"Okay…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry if that got a bit too sappy. I guess I'm just in that kind of mood! On to the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading!


	5. The Gang's All Here

Road Trip – Chapter 5 – The Gang's All Here

Hey guys! Spring Break at last! And a brand spankin' new chapter for you. Enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With two bags gathered under each arm, he turned to give her his best devil-may-care grin.

"You call me Jack, I'll call you Sam."

"Okay…"

"So where can we put these?"

Sam had to shake herself out of her confused state. How had they found her… Daniel.

"Hold on a minute," she waved her free hand in front of her and approached them. "Daniel? Care to explain?"

"Well, it's a funny story actually…" he squirmed uncomfortably for a moment, eyes looking everywhere but at her. Then he took a deep breath, and spurted it out. "They were listening over my shoulder when I was talking to you."

"I don't believe this," she shook her head. "Come on, you can take your bags inside. We can figure out sleeping arrangements when the others get back from their shopping trip."

_Listening over his shoulder! "Oh Sam, I would never betray your trust." Good grief._

Jack hurried to catch up to Sam. As fast as he could with all his luggage anyway. Teal'c and Daniel followed at a safe distance behind.

"Ah, look, Sam, you're not mad at us, are you? We just missed you, and it's not like we couldn't use the downtime."

"Jack, I'm not mad," she sighed and pulled the door open. "Well, I'm a little miffed at Daniel, but… I'm not mad. Actually, I'm kind of glad you're all here," she conceded. "I missed you too."

Jack put the luggage down on the kitchen floor, then turned back to her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He rubbed a hand over her shoulders. "Okay."

"Sam, I'm really, really sorry," Daniel said as he entered the kitchen and placed the rest of the bags by Jack's. He went over to give her a hug.

Sam patted his back. "It's okay Daniel. I know you just wanted to make sure I was okay."

"I did. I mean, I know you can take care of yourself, and you had Janet and Cassie and Jen with you, but we love you, and we wanted you to know that we're here for you too."

"Thanks."

"I am sorry as well, Colonel Carter," Teal'c placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "We meant no disrespect for your privacy."

"It's okay, Teal'c. I know you meant well."

"Ah, group hug!" Jack declared.

_You know_, Sam thought from her squished position in the middle of her three favorite people. _It doesn't get much better than this._ And she hugged them back just as tightly.

That's how Janet and gang found them a few minutes later.

"Sam? You in there somewhere?" she called to the huddled mass.

A feminine hand managed to find its way out to wave at them.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you guys are addicted to each other or something."

Jack's head popped up. "Barrett!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You know, I had it pretty good here till you guys showed up. At least I had the living room all to myself."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were having a grand old time," Jack muffled from his pillow on the couch adjacent to Malcolm's.

"I can assure you I've been a perfect gentleman, _General_," he testily replied.

"Well that makes me feel so much better."

"Hey, at least they trusted me enough to come with them."

"Oh be serious. They only took you along because you can cook."

"_Hey_!" four indignant women shouted from various corners of the house.

There was a moment of silence.

"So… beach houses have thin walls, huh?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Goodness, that was short. Oh well, chapter 6 will be up in a day or two. As always, thanks so much for reading and for your reviews! Love you guys!


	6. My Happy Ending

Road Trip – Chapter 6

Finally! Another chapter posted. What was supposed to be a Spring Break of fanfiction writing turned into a week of parallel parking and still not getting my driver's license. Very frustrating. But alas, I have found both time and inspiration, so here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading and for your reviews and for sticking with me even though I've been terrible at updating as fast as I would like!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam tiptoed through the hall towards the kitchen. It was only 5:00 in the morning. Way too early, but it was what she was used to. She grinned as she heard loud snoring coming from the living room. She made a beeline for the coffee pot, and found it was already warm.

"Carter, do you ever sleep?"

Sam whirled to her right to see Jack leaning against the counter, his own mug of coffee in his hands.

"I could ask the same of you, sir."

"Ah-ah," he motioned at her with his cup. "We're on a first name basis from now on, remember?"

"Sorry, old habits," she decided not to point out that he had faltered as well.

Pouring her own coffee, she leaned against the counter adjacent to him.

"So, have you talked to Pete yet?" he asked conversationally.

"Can we not talk about that?" Sam grimaced.

"Sorry."

"It's okay… I actually just called him last night," she admitted.

"What'd he say?" he asked softly.

"He wanted to know if I was happy."

"Are you?" he looked right at her. She looked straight back.

"I don't know," she admitted.

Here was one of those instances where Jack O'Neill didn't know what to say. Not yet anyway. He nudged her in the shoulder.

"Let's go get some breakfast."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dressed in one of her new sundresses, Sam climbed into the front seat of the car.

"Anybody else up yet?" Jack asked her.

"Not that I noticed."

"Good. That should give them plenty to talk about while we're gone."

Sam grinned. She knew from experience that it didn't take much to fuel Cassie's imagination.

They didn't speak much on the drive, just enjoyed each other's company. For once, because she honestly couldn't remember this ever happening before, she was out with Jack, in civilian clothes, on a first name basis. In California.

Even though it was early, the sun felt warm through the window creating a cozy atmosphere and making Sam feel relaxed as a kitten. The smells from the salt water and sand, the sun-warmed car, and Jack's aftershave mingled together. It was intoxicating and relaxing all at once. She knew if she were to die right now, she would be dying… happy.

"I am," she stated quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Jack turned to her.

"I am happy," she repeated as she reached over and laced her fingers through his. Jack squeezed her hand in response.

"Me too."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, they got called back to the base. It was miraculous they'd gotten away with as much time as they did. After all, their group did include the SGC's commander, chief science officer, head archeologist and linguist, CMO, and leader of the Jaffa rebellion.

There was an unspoken agreement made,so no one questioned when Daniel chose to ride with Janet, Cassie, Hailey, and Malcolm, allowing Sam and Jack to drive together.

They hadn't really altered their circumstances. They still weren't allowed to be together. But something felt different. Like changes were coming their way, and they were ready for them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The End

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Woohoo! Finally finished! Not the way I'd planned, but it works. The ending kind of tied in season 9 rumors in a non-spoiler kind of way. Thank you so much for reading! I hope this last chapter didn't disappoint. I know you were expecting more, but I just really felt like I had to end it and move on to something else. And thanks for your patience as well!

Best wishes and lots of love!

Macisgate


End file.
